


The Important Things

by Nativestar



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Episode: s04e08 Father + Son + Father + Matriarch, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nativestar/pseuds/Nativestar
Summary: Jack keeps photos of the important things, and sometimes he needs to share them.  Set after 4x08 Father + Son + Father + Matriarch.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 36





	The Important Things

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Impossiblepluto's moodboard about how Jack carries around [the things that are important](https://impossiblepluto.tumblr.com/post/617375181318602752/jack-might-not-have-a-lot-of-extra-room-in-the)

“Hi, Jack.”

Jack was sitting on his bunk with his back to the door when the voice made him jump. His first instinct was to hide the photos. Shove them under the blanket or beneath his leg. But they weren’t really a secret, he wasn’t hiding them from his colleagues on the taskforce, he just didn’t feel like sharing them right now.

In fact, when this whole mission started he talked about his photos all the time, taking them out and passing them around.

_My boy Mac, he once built a lightsaber. No, no, a real one, not something that just lights up._

_My girl Riley, hacked the NSA. Twice._

_You should see what Bozer can do with silicon moulds. And he makes the best waffles I’ve ever tasted._

But as the weeks turned into months that dragged into years, talking about them became more painful and more of a reminder of what he was missing than sharing the joy of what he had.

He twisted to see who had come in, it was Liz. His second in command. Although she’d only been in the taskforce six months, Jack had come to rely on her steady presence. He also trusted her, and Jack’s trust was a hard thing to earn these days. Taking a bullet in the vest that would have killed Jack had helped a lot with that.

“Are those pictures of your family?” She asked, seeing the photos he was holding but not coming any closer. She was curious but giving him the time to deflect if he didn’t want to share.

Yeah, Jack definitely liked her.

“Yeah.” He answered.

“You hardly talk about anyone back home.”

Jack shrugged.

“I miss them. A lot. And I miss them more when I talk about them.”

“I’m sorry, do you want me to...” She jabbed her thumb over her shoulder.

“No. It’s fine.”

She sat down next to him, carefully, like she didn’t want to spook him.

“I haven’t seen my family in over six months.” She said. “I got a message from my mom last week, my little sister just got into Stanford. I’m so damn proud of her. I just wish I could give her a hug, tell her to her face.”

Jack nodded slowly. It was hard on everyone, the distance they had to maintain from their loved ones, but some days were harder than others.

“I got some news from back home tonight.” Jack said. He passed one of the photo’s over. It was of Mac. Working under his bike, elbows deep in the engine. Relaxed and in his element. Jack wasn’t sure why he’d taken the photo, but it was just so _Mac_.

“His name is Mac.” Jack said. “Up until this mission, keeping that kid safe _was_ my mission. We met in Afghanistan, he was EOD and I was his overwatch. Kid’s amazing. He’s so damn smart.” Jack shook his head, smiling softly. “He once diffused a bomb using the battery from a sat phone and a stick of gum. Can you believe that?”

Liz raised her eyebrows, impressed.

“And he’s a mechanic too?” She asked.

“Yeah. I’m not sure there’s an engine out there he couldn’t fix.” Jack said. Liz watched him for a moment, and Jack almost regretted not asking her to leave, she was pretty perceptive and for all his gushing about Mac’s skills even Jack could hear the sadness behind his voice.

“I’m guessing the news was bad, and it involves Mac?” She said, passing back the photo.

“His father died.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“I tried to call him but he didn’t pick up. And I know there could be a million reasons why he didn’t pick up, he’s probably fine and I know he’s not alone so I shouldn’t worry. But... I _know_ he’s not fine. He’s not okay.”

“You’re close then.”

“He’s family. Like a brother to me. It’s a long story but Mac’s father wasn’t in the picture for most of his life. They only reconnected in the last few years. So although Mac’s like a brother to me, sometimes I’ve had to step up, found myself filling that other role. I can’t help but worry about the kid.” Jack laughed as he remembered Mac’s responses to some of his ‘worrying’. “He’s called me a helicopter parent more than once.”

“I get it, Jack.” Liz rubbed his arm reassuringly and Jack realised as a big sister herself, she probably did get it. “You love him like he’s your own, and he’s hurting and you’re stuck here.” She summed it up. “I’m sorry, that’s rough.”

He nodded.

“What are the other pictures?” She asked, whether out of curiosity or to take his mind off it, Jack wasn’t sure and he decided that tonight, he actually didn’t mind sharing. Jack shuffled through the remainder in his hand. He handed over one of the group photos.

“Took that on Mac’s birthday a few years back. That’s Riley on the left, and Bozer on the right. They’re like family too.”

It was just after they’d nearly died in Hawaii and Mac was in the process of blowing out the candles on his cake. They’d all had a good time and most importantly to Jack, Mac had genuinely enjoyed himself as well. He knew one good birthday party wasn’t going to undo decades of bad memories, but it was a start.

“That’s a massive cake.”

“Yeah, you can’t see it, but we drew a paperclip on the top. Mac’s always fiddling with them, making shapes. Helps him think.” Jack smiled as he remembered that night. “Yeah, it was a great party. Although it almost didn’t happen, Mac doesn’t like celebrating his birthday. It took a near death experience to even get him to agree to us giving him a party.”

“That, and your stubborn persistence, I’m sure.” Liz said with a nudge.

Jack knew Mac hadn’t properly celebrated his birthday since Jack had left. Riley had tried the first year, she’d organised a surprise party. Her theory had been that Mac couldn’t object if he didn’t know it was happening, despite Bozer telling her he’d already tried that and it didn’t work. But she hadn’t been able to test it as they’d been called in for an urgent mission that had taken them out of the country for over a week to resolve.

They’d still eaten the cake together afterwards so that counted for something. Riley, Bozer and Matty had made sure the event was still marked, still celebrated in some way. Even Desi had stopped by just long enough to have a slice. Mac had sent Jack a picture of a piece of cake on a plate with the caption ‘Saved you a piece’. Jack wondered if it was still sitting somewhere cryogenically preserved. Mac could be weirdly sentimental sometimes.

“And you said it was Riley on the left?” Liz asked. Jack nodded and found another photo, this one of Riley by herself. He remembers taking that one on his phone, on their first mission together. He’d not known whether she was sticking around at that point so he’d selfishly taken the picture just in case. He’d been proud of her back then, he couldn’t have imagined how much that would grow over the years.

“Yeah.” Jack smiled softly. “I love her like she was my own as well. She nearly was at one point.”

Liz gave him an odd look. “What do you mean?”

“I dated her mom.”

“Oh.” Liz smiled, no doubt she could tell that was another good story. But not one Jack felt like telling tonight.

“Yeah, that’s a subject for another time, I think. I messed that one up so she was pretty mad at me for a while, but we worked it out.”

Liz leaned over, her eyes on the next photo in Jack’s hands. “What’s that one about?”

“Oh,” Jack laughed. “That was taken at the start of our Manniversary.”

“That’s you there?” She teased and made a point of bringing the photo closer. “I didn’t recognise you, Dalton, all dressed up and looking smart like that.”

“Very funny.” Jack laughed. “I’ll have you know, I scrub up very nicely.”

“That you do. And ‘Manniversary’?”

“Our seven year anniversary of knowing each other. We were heading to Vegas to celebrate.”

“You celebrate the birthday of your friendship? That’s adorable.” Liz said with a smile as Jack frowned at her. He wasn’t adorable he was a badass Delta. “Look at those grins, bet you had a great time.”

“Yeah, we did. Up until we were rammed off the road and kidnapped.”

“You’re kidding!?” She dropped the photo and looked at him, as if gauging his honesty.

“Nope. Didn’t even get a chance to have a do-over before this mission came along.”

“Let me guess, another long story?” Jack nodded and she elbowed him gently in the side. “One of these days you’re going to have to start sharing some of these long stories of yours.”

“Maybe I will.” He agreed. It hadn’t hurt quite so much to talk about his team tonight. Sharing the good times with someone reminded him that he had a lot more good memories than bad. No matter how rough the situation seemed to be right now, no matter how long he was gone, he still had his family, he wasn’t alone. Something he wanted to gently remind Mac of too, if he could get him to answer his phone. Jack handed over his final photo.

“That’s where I want to be right now.” He said.

He didn’t know when that particular picture was taken. He wasn’t even sure who took it, maybe Matty or Cage. It was of Jack, Mac, Riley and Bozer sitting around the fire pit, just relaxing. Mac was stretched out, leaning back on his hands. A pizza box sat on the table behind them and Riley was laughing at something, probably Jack, who was holding one of the rubber ducks. He couldn’t remember exactly when it was taken because he’d been so lucky to have so many similar happy memories with his family around that fire pit.

“I can see why.” She said smiling. “It reminds me of when I used to go camping with my family. Sitting around the fire at night, toasting marshmallows, just enjoying the time together.”

“Yeah, after tough missions, these were the moments that really mattered.”

“You will get back there, Jack.” She said. “This isn’t forever, you’ll see them again.”

“I know.” Jack said, but it lacked conviction. “Right now though, I think I need to be there, more than I need to be here and that’s--”

“Impossible.”

“Yeah.” Jack visibly deflated. He hated feeling so helpless, so _stuck_. “I’ve put in for some leave but I don’t when I’ll actually get it.”

“Hang in there.” Liz said, rubbing his shoulder. “I’m sure he knows you’d be there if you could. And like you said he’s not alone.” She indicated the photos. “He’s got Riley and Bozer. They’ll look out for him until you can get back.”

Jack nodded, unable to speak. It wasn’t good enough. Not for Mac. He was debating trying to call Mac again when his phone suddenly started ringing.

_Mac_ flashed on the screen.

“I’ll leave you to it.” She said, getting up.

“Hey, Liz?” Jack said. “Thanks for listening.”

“No problem, Dalton. Now answer your damn phone.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Jack said quietly, accepting the call and putting the phone to his ear.

“Hey Mac, thanks for calling back. I’m so sorry, buddy...”


End file.
